ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/NRG
NRG (pronounced "Energy") is a new alien from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. He was scanned from P'andor in Too Hot to Handle. He was first used in The Forge of Creation. Appearance Ben as NRG In Ultimate Alien, NRG is a humanoid alien made of pure, red, radioactive energy contained in a heavy, oven-like suit that is capable of containing high levels of radiation and heat. In Omniverse, NRG now has a handle on his head and his shoulders have bolts. He has 3 more bolts on each hand, and two on his chest. Inside his suit, his true form wears two straps, a belt, two wristbands on both arms, and two knee braces on both legs. While in his armored form, he wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on the chest seal of his armor, and in his true form, the Omnitrix is on his belt. In Ben Ten: Enter the Ultimatrix, he has his Omniverse appearance but the orange coming from inside the suit is green, the light gray is green, and the dark gray is black. On the inside there is no clothing. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, his containment suit has its Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but with a darker grey. Outside of the containment suit, he has his ''Omniverse ''appearance, but the black and green on his pants have been reversed. Inside the suit, the Omnimatrix IV symbol is on the chest seal, and outside, the symbol is on his lower stomach. In Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes, he has his ''Ultimate Alien ''appearance. In Ben 10: Legends of the Omnitrix, his suit has an actual face. He has a hole in each hand. It is unknown what he looks like under the suit Mad Ben as NRG Mad Ben's NRG looks similar to Ben Prime's, but has orange spikes on his lower arms, shoulders, legs and hands. He has a gray plate on his grill and a spiky handle. The light coming out of the grill is orange, much like his Omnitrix symbol. In Enter the Ultimatrix, the same but orange-red replaces orange, just like on all other things Mad Ben-relataed in that series. Abilities NRG is a walking nuclear reactor. Like the other Andromeda Galaxy aliens he represents an element, in his case, fire. The energy he radiates enables him to generate intense heat through his suit, which will glow red with heat, and melt through solid metal and rock by merely touching it. NRG is also capable of firing highly radioactive energy beams through the vents on his helmet which can corrode and melt metallic objects as well unleash explosive power against his enemies. He can also channel his heat through the ground, resulting in massive geyser of magma. Also, his suit allows him to enter hazardous areas and provides protection against fire, flame, heat and radiation (though none of those things could hurt him anyway due to him being made of energy). The only thing shown to cut the suit is Taedenite, as it is extremely durable.He can melt something with his power.He can also came out from his suit. Ben 10 : Cosmic War Appearances *NRG first appearance in security . *Follow the target. Sonorosian Adventures He is scanned from P'andor by the new Coretrix, and he is used immediately afterward. Spongebob 10:Adventures of the Epictrix He first reappeared in Pyromaniacs when he was on Pyros. Ben 10: The Omniwars NRG first appears in Unlucky Charms to attack Zs'Skayr. He escapes his containment suit and successfully frees the Ledgerdomain souls from Zs'Skayr's control. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his UA appearance but with the OV helmet. He is used twice by Albedo in Double Trouble (Super Omniverse). Ben 10: Ultimates Unleashed He has his ''Ultimate Alien ''appearance but with his ''Omniverse ''helmet. He and his true form appear in Surge of Excitement: Part 1 to fly to Max's Plumbing. Ben 10: Multi Trixes ﻿He appears as a normal alien, and, in one episode, came out of his suit. Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles NRG reappears in ''Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles along with the other Andromeda aliens. Toby 10: Operation I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N. NRG, or Sub-NRG as he was renamed, was scanned from the radiation left from when the Sub-Energon Z-Cube blew up. Finn 10: Fusion In Finn 10: Fusion, NRG now has black shoulders and thumbs. He can also shoot lava from his three eye things. Devlin 10 Appearences *Devlin Rising ben 10 alien alliance is used to fight overlord in the visitor later lost in psyphon and the return of the negative 10 part 1 Zac 10 Master of the Ultimatrix It's a Ben 10,000 World (used by Ben 10,000 and Zac) Megatron rises (used by Zac) Return of the Brotherhood (2x, used by Zac) Ben 10: Superverse NRG will appear only one time and his appearence will be very brief. The Adventures of Clockwork and Eatle NRG appears in the episode Radio NRG, as one of Clockwork and Eatle's friends. He constantly helps them fight Kickin Hawk and their other enemies. When Kickin Hawk captured him in Drained Dry, his powers were stripped away from him, but he managed to get them back. He also helped Clockwork and Eatle defeat the Evil Scientist in The Dimension of Danger . BEN 10: World Without Galvans in BT:WWG NRG has a yellow nuclear hazard molded grate to fir beams like a gatling gun, on his chest. He also has gren paint around his six-grated visor and on his arms. he has openings on his hands to fire radiation blasts. As ben becames amnesiatic he doesn't know how to exit his suit. He will appear at some point in Season 1. he is also the third osuafomni alien that returnd to WWG. the other two were Diamondhead and Echo-Echo. Appearances Ben 10: The Omniwars *Unlucky Charms (first re-appearance) *Occupy: Bellwood Mark 10 *Foul Play *Intensity *Breaking Free *Tech Support *The Past Strikes Back *Ra God of Destruction *Who Let the Freaks Out (By Ben) *Winter Wonderland *Animo Tales *The Fallen (By Ben) *Fear the Unknown (By Ben) *Infiltration (By Ben) *Earth's Fate *Destruction Rains Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes *Return Of An Old Foe (first re-appearance) *Timber Wolf Gallery Aliens2 002.jpg|NRG in Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles DarkNRG.PNG|Dark NRG NRG(SA).png|NRG in Sonorosian Adventures NRG True.jpg|NRG without his suit in BTMT NRG Version.png|NRG in Finn 10: Fusion NRG².png Sub-NRG.png|Sub-NRG Ultimate NRG.png|Ultimate NRG NRG (RG).png|SteamPunk - NRG 2012-01-24 211032.png|NRG verses Ultimate Kevin 212px-Ben10HotStrech 009.jpg|NRG's true form in Omniverse NRG..png|In Cosmic Destruction NRG Sprite.png|Rob Macaroni's NRG Sprite NRG.png|In Omniverse NRGRF.png|In Rory 15 Ultimate NRG by Ahmad15.png Nrg3.png Nrg2.png Ben Franklin NRG.PNG NRGmeme.png NRGIdon'talways.jpg NRGMeme.jpg BTDW NRG.png|NRG in BTDW NRG for Ultra.png|In Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited BTE NRG.png|NRG in BTE Omniverse S01E08 NRG out of armor.png NRGtf.png BTANSNRGNew1.PNG|In BTANS In Suit BTANSNRGNew2.PNG|In BTANS out of suit NRG Full Body.png Austen 14,000 as NRG out of Containment Suit.png BTANSNRGNew2.PNG BTANSNRGNew1.PNG Blue NRG Outside Armor For Dilluscus .jpg NRGtf.png Blue NRG For Dilluscus .jpg NRG Request.png NRG24.png UltimateNRGAlbedo.png NRGsuitAlbedo.png NRGAlbedo.png Caleb 13 as NRG out of his suit.png Caleb 13 as NRG.png Ultimate NRGrob.png NRG B23UA.png Ripjaws nrg by chad10art-d36i6ku.jpg NRG23.png Austen 14,000 as NRG out of Containment Suit .png Omniverse S01E08 NRG out of armor.png Nrg by pdf.jpg NRGUEE.png BTDW NRG.png NRG (CW).png Austen 14,000 as NRG.png AlbedoNRG.png BTE NRG.png Downgradenoid NRG.PNG Enrgy.jpg Hyper nrg.png Yellow NRG For DF2.png Yellow NRG For DF.png Ultimatenrg.png NRG Hologram for Ultra.png NRG for Ultra.png NRG1.png NRG-10000.jpg Ult nrg.png NRGhologram.PNG Syphinrg.png 230px-NRG OV07.png Ultimate NRG by Ahmad.png Ultimate NRG by Ahmad15.png NRG OV pose hecha por SM.PNG Nrgy.png Ben 10,000 NRG.png NRGtoybyFlame.png NRG (20).png|NRG falling